


The Bar is Pretty Low, But Thanks

by Sarisa9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarisa9/pseuds/Sarisa9
Summary: Dave and Dirk are hanging out at Dave’s house on Earth C, when Dave remembers Bro and freaks out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Bar is Pretty Low, But Thanks

His sword was drawn.

He was panting, a bead of sweat streaming down the side of his face. His eyes were wide, but no one could tell through his shades.

Dirk had taken a step back, wary. He hadn’t expected to have been threatened, he had only tapped Dave on the shoulder, about to ask him a question.

Dave stared at Dirk for a long moment, mind whirring like the cogs in a timepiece.

The sword clattered to the ground and Dave ran. He ran to his room, away from Dirk, away from his past, his problems, his fear.

He slammed the door behind himself and paced the room, back and forth. He breathed quickly and deeply, hyperventilating. 

In that moment, Dirk had seemed so much like Bro, it was terrifying. The light footsteps, almost inaudible, the gentle tap on his shoulder. And when he had turned around and seen that hair, those glasses, it was all over. 

Dave had been so close to attacking, so close to hurting Dirk beyond repair. And even though Dirk was God-Tier, it would have damaged their friendship irreparably.

The years of danger, of discomfort. The endless strifes, always looming over his head. The days without food, his stomach so empty it hurt. Seeing Dirk had brought it all back, and it had scared him.

It wasn’t Dirk’s fault, of course it wasn’t. He didn’t deserve to have a sword drawn on him, didn’t deserve the fear from the brother he’d never had. But it was there, and it was evident in what had just happened.

A light knock came upon the door. Dave winced and wiped away at a single tear streaming down his face. Don’t show weakness.

“Come in,” he said weakly, sitting on his bed and burying his head in his hands.

Dirk opened the door slowly. “Hey Dave.” He spoke with a confident clarity, just like Bro had. His voice was almost identical, and Dave could feel himself tense up.

“Heya Dirk. Sorry about earlier, heh. You really startled me. Should have been more on guard.” Dave spoke an explanation, hoping that it would all go away, and he could go back to the fun time the two of them had been having together.

“Dave.” Dirk spoke simply. “You are not alright. It’s Bro, isn’t it? I remind you of him, right?”

“Damn, way to unlock my psyche there. You’re gonna rival Rose with all that psychoanalysis bullshit if you keep it up. Like, shit, you’re gonna ask me ‘now how does that make you  feel , Mr. Strider’, and I’m gonna be all like ‘well sir, I think this all began when I had my homosexual awakening with my best friend John when I was thirteen’ and you’re gonna be like ‘hmm, very interesting Mr. Strider’.”

Dirk narrowed his eyes, but no one could tell. “Dave. Answer the question.”

Dave flinched at the harsh tone Dirk had employed. Just like Bro. “Nah, I don’t think I will.”

Dirk tilted his head to one side slightly, almost imperceptibly. “Alright, that’s fine. I’m going to hug you. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Dirk stepped closer slowly and sat next to Dave on the bed, wrapping his arms around his ecto-brother. 

Dave leaned into the hug, and felt himself crying. “I’m sorry, dude. You know you’re nothing like him. I feel like shit every time I freak out on you like this.”

Dirk awkwardly patted his back. “I understand, Dave. You had a really bad experience. It’s not your fault that I remind you of him. I’m here for you, that’s all that matters.”

Dave chuckled slightly. “Thanks dude. You’re a better brother than he ever was.”

Either side of Dirk’s lips twitched in a way that could almost be considered a smile. “The bar is pretty low. But thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! this is something short i wrote because i wanted to hop onto the dave strider angst train. if it isnt clear, bro was abusive and neglectful to dave pre-sburb. dave has ptsd from the experience, and dirk can sometimes trigger him. thank you so much for reading, have a great day!


End file.
